1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic light-emitting display device, and more particularly to packaging of an organic light-emitting display device.
2. Description of the Related Technology
An organic light-emitting display device is one of flat display devices. An organic light-emitting display device typically includes an organic light-emitting layer positioned between electrodes opposed to each other. Voltage is applied between the electrodes so that electrons injected from one electrode are coupled with a hole injected from the other electrode in the organic light-emitting layer. By this coupling, light-emitting molecules in the light-emitting layer are excited and returned to a ground state, thereby, emitting light.
The organic light-emitting display device according to such a light-emitting principle has excellent visibility, light weight and thinness and can further be driven with low voltage and therefore, has been spotlighted as a next generation display.
One of problems with such an organic light-emitting display device is that it deteriorates when moisture and/or impurities are infiltrated into organic materials in an organic light-emitting diode.